A new Purpose
by Monkgangsta
Summary: A one shot based of Liu Kang's ending in Armageddon. I just added alittle more to it. If you never played Mortal Kombat Armageddon then I wouldn't read this. It's technically a spoiler. If you like spoilers then by all means, go ahead and read it.


**Discalimer: I don't own any Mortal kombat characters. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**

A new Purpose

Liu Kang's Spirit followed his body up to the pyramid of Argus. Nightwolf stopped Kung Lao from putting Liu Kang's corpse to rest and told that another way his soul and body can reunite is that his body kills blaze and that his spirit is somewhere close by. Liu Kang's corpse body made his way to the top of the pyramid and confronted Blaze. The Brothers Taven and Daegon were supposed to be the ones to confront Blaze but due to their personal vendetta with each other, neither one of them could make it to the top.

Liu Kang shot a fireball at Blaze and then used a Bicycle kick on the fire demon. Blaze was getting weaker and weaker by the strikes. Liu Kang final blow was the same move he used in the first tournament to defeat Shang Tsung; the flying kick. With that last blow Blaze's essence caused a backlash wave that was powerful enough to knock back Liu Kang's spirit. His spirit flew back and hit his body. When his soul sank into his undead corpse, his body flashed green and his entire body was shelled into a green aura. When the aura faded away, Liu Kang fell unconscious when he hit the ground.

Moments later Liu kang woke up and saw that all the fighters were frozen in there fighting stances. He looked around and noticed that he was still on the pyramid. "What happened? The last thing I remember is that my body was fighting against Blaze and then after that there was an explosion. My body where is my body?" Liu Kang looked for his body and then he noticed that his hand was his normal flesh color instead of a rotting undead one. Liu kang felt his face and then noticed that his face was also back to normal. He then grew a large smile on his face. "I am alive I AM ALIVE!" Liu Kang looked back down at the fighters and noticed that they were still frozen. "Why are they other fighters still frozen?"

"I can answer that" said a voice nearby. Liu Kang turned around to see the elder god Argus behind him. I am responsible for freezing the kombatants so they can not interfere with what I'm about to do. "What do you plan to do?" asked Liu Kang. I'm going to give you godlike powers so you can become the new protector of Earthrealm. Liu kang looked puzzled "What will become of Raiden?" "Fear not young warrior, you don not have to kill Raiden, you can just simply take his title as the protector of Earthrealm. I will temporarily give you immortality so you can defeat him. When you are finished with that, I will let you decide if you want to keep that power."

Liu Kang confronted Raiden, he bowed and got into a fighting stance. Liu kang sighed "Forgive me master Raiden". Raiden was corrupted by his suicide and he was the one who brought Liu Kang's corpse to life. Raiden charged towards his best warrior and friend Liu kang but Liu Kang stood his ground. Liu kang countered everything his mentor threw him. He used his fly kick on Raiden. Liu Kang summoned his own thunder and lightning powers and hit Raiden with them. The blast literary shocked Raiden back to his senses.

"Liu Kang what have I done?" "You were corrupted when you blew yourself up. You sought to protect Earthrealm in a new way by bringing my body back to life and used as a tool of destruction." Raiden's face had a sad expression on it. "I am truly sorry Liu Kang for all I've done; I will leave Earthrealm in your hands." "What will happen to you?" asked Liu Kang. "I guess I will face my punishment when I go up to the elder gods. Just then Argus appeared and stood before Liu kang and Raiden. "Do not worry thunder god we will not kill you but you will lose your title as protector of Earth realm and become and Elder god. Fujin has agreed to become an elder god and pass on his powers to the warrior Kung Lao as Earth's new god of wind. Will you pass your powers to Liu kang as well?" Raiden nodded, "Very well, Liu Kang stand still". Liu Kang obeyed the elder god stood perfectly still. Raiden raised his hands and chanted a transfer spell. Thunder and Lightning instantly shot into Liu Kang. Liu Kang's eyes grew light blue before returning to normal. "You are now the new god of thunder for Earthrealm. May you use your power well, Raiden, Fujin, I and the rest of the elder gods will be watching over you." Liu Kang nodded "I will not fail you, with Kung Lao at my side we will protect Earthrealm just as you guys did." Raiden bowed to Liu Kang: "Farewell Liu Kang." "Farewell master Raiden." Raiden and Argus teleported back to the heavens. Liu Kang found Kung Lao and both vowed to protect Earthrealm from any future dangers. The former Shaolin monks are now gods of Earthrealm.


End file.
